When your lies are beautiful
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Ninguno dice mentiras, pero les gusta decorar las verdades en su vida. Shonen Ai.


**Disclamer:** Fire Emblem no es de mi propiedad, sin de Nintendo. Lo único realmente mío, es la trama de las historias aquí presentadas.

 **Tabla:** _Leyes de Murphy_ de la Comunidad 30vicios de LJ.

 **Personajes:** Frederick  & Henry.

 **Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC.

* * *

 **Según lo dicta la Ley Primera** : _Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada._

* * *

 **I**

La noche tenía la fragancia del otoño. La humedad del aire, mezclada con las sutiles brisas frías, produjo uno que otro temblor en su cuerpo. Y ni hablar de sus manos, sus manos estaban heladas. Pero aquello era algo que no podía evitarse, especialmente; si uno hacia de lavandera, a orillas del río, sumergiendo las ropas ennegrecidas con el oscuro escarlata de la sangre.

En circunstancias normales, a Frederick no le importaría realizar tal tarea. Él era el tipo de persona que había crecido con su rol de protector de su alteza, muy bien definido. Tomando, por iniciativa propia, la idea de aprender desde el arte de combate hasta las labores caseras. Todo con el único fin de que sus talentos pudieran ser de ayuda para su Lord, y en extensión para sus camaradas en las filas de los Sheperds.

Y sin embargo, solo sucedía, que la imagen de las aguas cristalinas, con las hojas doradas, marrones, rojas y secas que el viento hubo depositado en la superficie liquida, junto con ramas y guijarros no conseguía mermar su molestia. Aquellas manchas eran imposibles de sacar, no importaba cuanto frotara, no desaparecían.

— ¿Aún no salen?

Frederick irguió el cuello de forma lenta, en espera que su irritación embotellada fuera al menos, perceptible. Pero Henry no parecía leer entre lineas, porque estaba más interesado en contemplar a una diminuta araña de largas y delgadas patas que danzaba entre la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha.

—No. Y sinceramente, apreciaría que tomaras en cuenta tu salud—riño, mirando de arriba abajo al muchacho sentado a su lado. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, al notar que tenía los pies metidos en el río, hasta más allá de los tobillos, pateando en agua con la misma euforia que un niño que juega en las colinas— ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Te vas a enfermar!

— ¿Enfermarme?—la pregunta parecía algo nuevo y desconocido. La sola idea, de hecho, consiguió despertar su interés— ¿Realmente crees posible que _yo_ me enferme?—Frederick creyó reconocer cierto candor y curiosidad real, honesta, infantil. Pero la sonrisa confiada del mago oscuro despertaba la impresión inequívoca de que, sus palabras, no eran más que una mala broma de su parte, una de la cual era divertido burlarse.

—Estás desnudo.

—Semi desnudo—rebatió el albino, con ese tono juguetón tan suyo que no aceptaba contra argumentos. Frederick, en bien de la paz, suspiró concediéndole de forma tacita la razón en aquella observación.

Si, Henry estaba semi desnudo. Al menos de la cabeza hasta las caderas. Sus piernas aún vestían los peculiares pantalones de tela ligeramente transparente de color oscuro. En tanto sus hombros, su brazo, su pecho y espalda yacían completamente expuestos al mundo, y a la luz de la luna que no hacía más que acentuar la palidez casi cadavérica de su persona, así como de las hebras de su cabellera, que curiosamente, tenían un ligero tinte a lavanda.

Para cualquiera que los viera en la distancia, el cuadro de un hombre en armadura, en una inmensa armadura-pero no tan inmensa como la de Kellam-haciendo de lavandera, con un joven de piel pálida-fantasmal-que disfrutaba más ver a una araña bailar entre sus dedos, semi desnudo, inmune a la humedad y el frío creciente del otoño próximo. Juzgaría el escenario como un asunto de extrema peculiaridad, pero no le daría mayor importancia. De igual forma, no es que hubiera nadie.

Frederick inspiró. No habia nadie a más de diez metros, a más de cincuenta, a más de tres días de distancia. Porque estaban solos, en una misión de reconocimiento del terreno en la ruta que habrían de tomar dentro de unas semanas, apenas terminaran de reabastecer sus provisiones, y de que la unidad de inteligencia-entiéndase Gaius, Anna-volvieran con información solicitada para las estrategias futuras.

Pero casi a mitad de camino, habían sido atacados por bandidos. Dos hombres contra un grupo de no menos de diez hubiera supuesto una diferencia numérica muy grande. O al menos, esos habían sido los pensamientos de Frederick. Porque, en el instante siguiente en que él tenso el cuerpo, listo para entrar en combate. Uno de los dedos de Henry picó su mejilla.

 _ **Déjamelo a mí**_ , fueron sus palabras. Entonces, antes de que pudiera reprochar su proceder tan imprudente, los cielos se oscurecieron, y su vista se nublo.

Lo último que supo, momentos después de despertar de su inconsciencia, fue que la onda de choque del hechizo de Henry le alcanzo, dado su cuerpo contra un árbol. La explicación le parecido el incentivo perfecto para sucumbir a la tentación de golpear al más joven por su impulsividad. Sin embargo, al final, le resulto sido imposible.

La capa, y la camisa de Henry, al igual que parte de su rostro, estaban manchadas con sangre. Inicialmente, había entrado en un estado de alarma histérico, pensando que él mago no era consciente de sus propias heridas a causa de la adrenalina-o esa era la explicación que Ricken, uno de los pocos con intención de socializar con el muchacho, considero justo informar, tras hablar una que otra vez con este, y observar la indiferencia que mostraba ante el daño de su propio cuerpo-; pero al final, sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron en el aire, casi igual a recibir una bofetada propinada por una vieja que no veía la necesidad de la lastimosa amabilidad de la juventud.

—Oh, esta sangre no es mía.

Frederick no se sintió en la necesidad de ahondar en los detalles. Los bandidos no estaban a la vista, y eso era lo que importaba.

O al menos, _importo_ durante unos cinco minutos, tiempo en que su hábito de limpieza y orden volvió a presentarse, demandando a Henry el despojarse de sus ropajes, al menos de los manchados con sangre enemiga. Comenzando a lavar, encargándose Henry de la preparación de su pequeño campamento.

En resumen, esa fue la cadena de eventos que los llevaron a su actual situación.

El sol ya se habia ocultado mucho antes de que recobrara la conciencia. Henry le hubo llevado de la bolsa de víveres, un par de manzanas. Los minutos habían transcurrido lentamente, Henry hace tiempo que había depositado a la araña en la hoja de una margarita, oculta entre la hierba. Tomando otra manzana del montón, y dándole un mordisco. Al tiempo en que dirigía una mirada pensativa a su ropa sucia.

Mojadas, debían pesar el doble. Tanto la capa como la camisa, pese a todo Frederick seguía frotando la tela de una que otra contra una gran roca, con extremo cuidado de que ninguna hoja seca se pegara en la tela.

Henry no estaba seguro de si tomar eso como un gesto realmente considerado y amable, o sencillamente tanto un acto fútil como estúpido. El agua estaba fría muy seguramente, no veía otras razones para que el caballero insistiera tanto en que sacara los pies del agua. Hablando de sus pies, lo cierto es que ya no sentía los dedos.

—Es porque no hay movimiento. Al no moverse el cuerpo, la sangre caliente, no fluye. Es así de sencillo. La sangre es caliente y por eso podemos sentir nuestro cuerpo. Porque la sangre es vida, y no hay vida sin la sangre. Pero esta tiene que moverse, y para que se mueva, el cuerpo tiene que hacerlo también.

— ¿Disculpa?—Frederick ahora estaba mirándole. Atónito, no tanto por sus palabras- sus palabras, a lo sumo muy probablemente hubieran desconcertado su mente-, sino por sus acciones, seguidas al dialogo recitado.

¿Tan impresionable era el autodenominado guardián de la Familia Real de Ylisse?, Henry sencillamente se había despojado de sus sandalias, e introducido su cuerpo en las aguas del río.

—Ah, es algo de un libro que leí cuando niño—explicó, sumergiéndose en el agua, el río no tenía mucha fuerza en su corriente. Inspiro el aroma de las hojas mojadas y del barro en el que se hundían las plantas de sus pies. Percatándose de la expresión perpleja del hombre, habló—No me mires así, no pasa nada—aseveró, ampliando el arco ascendente de las comisuras de su boca—El agua se siente grandiosa.

—Sal del agua.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo tiempo para esto Henry, sal ahora—en su momentánea ira, Frederick había soltado las ropas, y ahora estás; se encontraban a la deriva bajo la merced de la corriente. Terminando atrapadas entre las raíces desproporcionadas de un arbusto, cercano a la orilla—Maldición—masculló.

—No te enojes por eso—con un gesto ondeante de su mano mojada, Henry se giró, comenzando a nadar en dirección a la gigantesca raíz—No me tomara mucho—prometió.

Desgraciadamente sus palabras solo quedaron en eso, en una promesa, pues después de sumergir el cuerpo en el agua por un instante, Henry no subió a la superficie. Frederick no vio la sombra de su cuerpo o siquiera la silueta de su anatomía dibujarse en la superficie del agua. No vio hojas moverse al movimiento de sus brazos delgados.

Aquello despertó, poco a poco su ansiedad. Después de tres minutos más, su pánico. Nervioso, fijo su vista en los corazones de al menos cuatro manzanas. Henry comió previamente.

—Un calambre.

En su memoria, se activo uno de esos recuerdos sellados, un tanto traumáticos, pero superables, que te recuerdan no volver a repetir tus errores. En aquella memoria, la princesa Lissa gritó, presa de un calambre, mientras nadaban en el lago a unos metros en la parte trasera de los terrenos del castillo. En aquel entonces, él era muy pequeño y Chrom aún más. La salvaron, pero se habían tomado su tiempo en percatarse de la dificultad de la princesa.

Fue por eso que Frederick no perdió tiempo y se deshizo de los guantes, de las hombreras, de su armadura en sí. El peso del metal solo dificultaría su movimiento y podría terminar ahogado. No teniendo salvación ninguno de los dos.

Inspirando una buena bocanada de aire, la retuvo en sus pulmones. Tomo impulso y salto, sumergiéndose.

La profundidad del rio era media, a juicio de Frederick, podía moverse libremente, pero a su vez, podria alcanzar el fondo con solo extender su brazo. Henry no estaba a la vista, ¿habría sido tarde ya? ¿era posible que la corriente arrastrara su cuerpo lejos?

Su vista se ensombreció. Alguien le cubrió los ojos. Dando un respingo, trato de gritar, solo para recordar-una fracción de segundo después-que él estaba bajo el agua. Así, el oxigeno que habría almacenado se vio despojado de sus pulmones, ascendiendo aprisionados en burbujas; en dirección al mundo exterior.

La oscuridad abandono sus ojos segundos después, para ser recibido por otros, estos de un tono peculiar de lavanda, con un brillo perlado.

—" _Hermosos"—_ pensó. Sintió una boca posicionarse sobre la suya, a aquellos ojos escrutar los suyos. Tenían una luz, extrañamente, culpable. Como si pidieran perdón por una travesura infantil _—"No me mires con esos ojos"—_ pidió sin articular palabra, la falta de oxigeno imprevista había nublado su mente, al igual que el agua helada.

De un momento a otro, Frederick sintió que alguien le tomaba de los brazos, con un agarre firme, y tiraba de su cuerpo hacia la superficie, abandonando el manto abismal de las aguas teñidas por el azabache de la noche.

Se le dificulto un poco, pero respiro por la nariz. Abrió una y otra vez los ojos, sintiendo el agua residual de su chapuzón escurrírsele por las esquinas de las cuencas, las orejas, las mejillas, la barbilla.

Pero no en los labios.

Alarmado, fijo la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Henry cercano al suyo. Los labios a unos centímetros de distancia, y las narices rozándose, compartiendo un coro de respiraciones agitadas, que muy sutilmente iban calmándose.

— ¡Henry!—alivio era lo que llenaba ahora sus venas. Agradecido con Naga, dejo caer sus manos, con toda su fuerza en los hombros del chico—Gracias a Naga que te encuentras bien.

El mago no respondió, tenía el cabello pegado al rostro, y una extraña sombra le cubría los ojos. No sonreía, lo que era sin duda un fenómeno preocupante. Aunque tampoco daba muestras de estar molesto o asustado.

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?—el caballero detecto duda e incluso ¿reproche?—No se supone que debas gritarme, o regañarme…—dejo la frase sin concluir, desviando el rostro, apartando sus ojos.

Ojos ocultos en las delgadas rencillas de sus parpados. Canicas de un tono peculiar de lavanda, con un toque de ese brillo que tienen las perlas.

Frederick, seguidamente de haber reconocido el color, tuvo una epifanía.

—Fuiste tu…—sus labios temblaron, al tiempo en que la rabia ascendió por su garganta— ¿¡Es que acaso pretendías matarme?!

—No—Frederick se calló, con la boca todavía abierta. La voz de Henry se oía muy honesta, seria—Solo quería que dejaras de lavar mi ropa, que vinieras a nadar.

— ¡Podrías haber preguntado!

—Ah—levantando un dedo, Henry nado, rodeándole, pasándole de largo—Pero tu hubieras dicho que el agua estaba fría ¿o no?

—Eso no tiene que—harto de la situación, de su camisa y pantalones mojados, Frederick salió del río—Iré a secarme—anuncio, pues si habia algo de lo que Frederick si podía jactarse con orgullo, era de sus modales—Espero que reconsideres el hecho de que informare de esto a Robin.

—Ah, por supuesto—contestó con voz monótona el mago. Por el rabillo del ojo, Frederick noto como sus largas y delgadas manos, tomaban la capa y la camisa manchadas en sangre de la gran raíz del arbusto—Frederick.

— _¿Qué?—_ preguntó, con urgencia. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, por poco muere por falta de aire; todo aquello a causa de una jugarreta de mal gusto. Poco importaba el decoro, su enojo era transparente.

—Gracias.

Frederick se dio la vuelta. Furibundo, porque no. No podía esperar a que le perdonara tan fácil. No con un gracias, un _lo siento, fui un imbécil_ ; probablemente despertaría en él algo de compasión. Pero… ¿ _gracias_?

Eso no era una disculpa.

—Te pido me perdones—empezó, mermando sus ansias de tomar su lanza y arrojarla en dirección a su cabeza de poroto—Por no compartir el mismo sentido del humor peculiar que tienes. Pese a todo, no quiero tu agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas a medio camino de su garganta. Henry seguía dentro del rio, con el cuerpo de la cintura para arriba expuesto. El cabello se le pegaba a la nunca, en las mejillas y la frente. La palidez de su ser era como una luz fantasmal. La luz de la luna no hacia las cosas mejores, tampoco las hojas secas arremolinadas a su alrededor, con su naturaleza muerta, secas, pegándose a su cuerpo.

Sus labios temblaron. Los labios de Henry se veían rosas, de hecho estaban sangrando un poco, en uno de los costados.

Fue cuando lo recordó. Los labios que le dieron aire bajo el agua.

Algo cayo, pesado e ineludible, una especie de verdad sin forma; ahí en su estomago como una maraña. Henry le había salvado-algo que esperar, puesto que, a su vez, él fue su victimario-cuando él no pudo. Henry le salvo de la inconsciencia, tirando de su cuerpo. Al igual que antes con los bandidos.

Él, solo termino haciendo el ridículo. Henry era un hombre crecido, y si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, Henry había comido sí, pero treinta minutos o más habían pasados después de su ultima manzana. No hubiera sufrido de calambres para empezar.

Una humillación total sin duda.

Y lo peor de todo…

—Nada que te importe, _**plegiano**_.

Conste que no corrió, solo se dio media vuelta, recogiendo su armadura, y lanza. Dirigiéndose al campamento. Porque ya todo el asunto era demasiado daño para su ego: el haber saltado a conclusiones erróneas, el caer en las jugarretas de alguien que no fuera la princesa Lissa.

Ser engañado por quien, en sus venas, tenía la misma sangre que sus enemigos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bien, lo cierto es que no entiendo porque no hay historias con estos dos. Su support es muy interesante e incluso ligeramente insinuante, sumado al DLC de Harvest Scramble hace un buen tiempo quería escribir de ambos. Así que tome la iniciativa, y busque una tabla que me diera el impulso necesario para que últimamente, como decirlo, mis ánimos están por los suelos. Pero eso es tema aparte, y no tiene mucho que ver.

Como sea, espero que esta historia les interesara. Seguiré escribiendo más y más. No olviden dejar sus reviews, sus críticas, y sus impresiones. No importa sobre que sea, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.


End file.
